


A Muse, All For Myself

by raiyuki76



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Baby Jester, Backstory, Drawings, Poor Jester just misses her mom, parental relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyuki76/pseuds/raiyuki76
Summary: Jester looked down at her shuffling toes as her mother stood before her, turning through the pages of her sketch book. The girl didn't want to look up at her face, terrified that she may be angry. The cleaning lady who had summoned her had already been dismissed, but the tension in the air was choking her as she waited for her mom to finish flipping through the book. A page would flip, and it seemed like an eon would pass before the next page moved. The child couldn't fathom there being that many pages. The sketch book wasn't that big.





	A Muse, All For Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is definitely taking place when Jester is super young, but I don't have a specific age in mind. Feel free to just imagine her being as cute as possible! Hope you enjoy the fic!

Jester looked down at her shuffling toes as her mother stood before her, turning through the pages of her sketch book. The girl didn't want to look up at her face, terrified that she may be angry. The cleaning lady who had summoned her had already been dismissed, but the tension in the air was choking her as she waited for her mom to finish flipping through the book. A page would flip, and it seemed like an eon would pass before the next page moved. The child couldn't fathom there being that many pages. The sketch book wasn't that big. 

A single word broke the silence. “How?” her mother asked. She didn't sound angry... Jester glanced up, keeping her nose down just in case. Her mom's eyes met hers, and her gaze wasn't mad. It was confused, and in wonder, and as always, so piercing.

Jester looked at the book in her hands, and muttered something that her mother immediately made her repeat, louder. “Practice? A lot,” she said finally, her voice small. She knew they probably weren't very good, but she was getting better. 

The sketch book was a gift to her self that she had bought several months ago. It was pale blue leather with a pretty pink ribbon that fastened it closed. Inside was her collection of drawings and sketches. She had started with things in her room, like her doll and her dresses. But they were boring, so then, she started sketching her mother when she could see her pass by her door. She wasn't sure why, but she always felt like she should hide her book. Of course... her mother was already flipping through the back of her book by now... Where her newer stuff was... 

“That is not what I meant my love,” her mom said, her voice strained and a little tired. Jester looked up again, trying to figure out what she had meant. The beautiful tiefling before her knelt down a little and turned the book around, showing Jester the drawing on the page that she had been looking at. 

She could remember this one quite easily. It was one of her best ones, according to her new friend. Unlike the others, the angle didn't matter at all because her mom and her guest were both standing. She wasn't sure why they had stood there, talking so long, but it gave her time to draw a whole lot! She was pretty proud of it. Her mom was so beautiful!

“How did you see this?” her mom asked, turning her piercing gaze onto her daughter. Ah... 

“Well, I mean, you know...,” Jester began, fiddling with her hands as her voice got quieter and quieter. She didn't want to stop drawing her mom. She was so pretty and amazing and beautiful.

“Jester,” the musical voice above her said, firmly, but kindly. “Speak up child, I'm not angry.”

Jester glanced up at that suddenly. Her mothers eyes met hers and she could see it was true. Oh, well in that case... 

“There's a teeny tiny hole in the wall,” she finally said, pointing over to her desk and chair against the wall. She had placed a picture over the hole just in case, because the cleaning lady was super dumb and probably would fill it or something. It was the cleaning lady who had found Jester's book and made a super big deal about it. Dumb...

Her mom looked over to the desk where she had pointed and was quiet for a moment. She then looked back down at her daughter, a strange look on her face. She wasn't angry... but she didn't really look happy either. 

“Why, Jester? Little girls aren't supposed to be drawing things like this,” she said as she slowly sat down next to her daughter. What a strange question.

“Well you know... you're really really pretty and I really love you and I miss you and–”

“Jester” –her mother interrupted, stopping the rambling before it began– “If you wanted pretty models, I could have paid to have you put in a drawing class. My clients would be very angry if they found out you drew them.”

“Oh, well I don't really care about them too much,” Jester said then, worried at the idea of being forced to draw other people. Drawing classes sounded weird. “I just really want to draw you!” she added as she looked up at her mom. She just loves her so much. What was it that the Traveler had said...

“You are my muse,” she said, when she finally remembered the word. She hoped her mom knew what it meant better then she had at the time. But the Traveler was right. Her drawings got way better when she drew her mom. 

Her mother's eyes widened. “Oh Jester,” she said finally as she wrapped her arms around her. Jester happily hugged back, tucking herself into the long arms that she missed so dearly most days. They sat there in long silence, and Jester didn't break it because she was afraid that if she did, her mother would leave. 

Then again... it was almost time for her to sing... 

“My love,” her mom said finally, pulling away slightly. Jester looked up, knowing what was coming. “I have to go now. But maybe...” –Jester smiled hopefully as she waited for her mother to continue the thought– “maybe we can find a way to let you continue,” she said, looking back down at the drawing in their lap. “They are... really good,” she added, looking back at her daughter with a wry smile. Jester beamed.

“I am so glad you like them! I've been practicing so much! And I was going to try to get some colored chalk next time I go into town because that would be super cool and–” 

“–and drawing classes,” her mother said as she stood suddenly. “You've got such talent, it should be nurtured.” Jester smiled widely and nodded. Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad. 

“That being said, we will have to do something about this hole,” her mom mused as she removed the picture covering it and glanced through. “I can't risk my clients finding out.” Jester felt her heart drop.

“But mom! I love drawing you so much, and thats always how I get better, and I'm sure they can't see it or they would have found it by n–” 

“–Jester.” The voice was firm, ending the conversation there despite her pout. Her mother simply looked at her, magnificent in her white gown, waiting for her to accept the verdict. Jester finaly nodded her head in acceptance. She would talk to her mom about it again later, once she had a chance to talk with the Traveler about how to convince her. Her new friend was really good at that. 

There was silence for a moment before Jester was swept up into a tight hug. “I love you so much,” her mother whispered into her hair. Jester smiled, unable to feel concerned about the new rule when her mom held her like this. 

“I love you too, mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is welcomed!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply to your comment, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with "whisper" and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
